


Depending

by Leaves_Crown



Series: Three Systems [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Growing love, Love, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mighty Emperor of Three Systems falls in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, a young man who questions his absolute power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Planet

Akashi had been duped.

It was something that hadn’t happened to him in years. That it had happened here, on this tiny planet that exported nothing but wood and carrots, made it even more ridiculous.

They all sat in the grand state hall of their largest settlement, which was small and very modest compared to even average towns on Akashi's capital planet. He had expected people fighting each other or trying to talk just for their own benefit. Yet they all spoke with one voice and about issues that concerned them all. The cause? Somehow one young man had created alliances between the formerly fractious people of this backwater. Instead of easily dealing with competing villages, they put up a united front and found the courage to question Akashi’s demands. 

Still, it terrified them to stand their ground against him. The people sitting around the oval wooden table looked weary and tired.

Save one.

That seeming nobody had kept his eyes down throughout all the discussions and sat motionless in the corner. Kuroko Tetsuya was the grandson of a village elder and only here because his grandmother had taken ill. Or so Akashi had been told.

Akashi felt almost no presence there. Yet when he had stated his last demand, all others in the room had thrown glances at Kuroko Tetsuya. Young as he was, he wielded influence and carried respect.

Sitting back, Akashi caught Kuroko’s glance. As others spoke and made requests, Kuroko noticed Akashi’s smile.

He did not avert his eyes now, but met Akashi’s evenly. A shock of excitement ran through Akashi. Kuroko was either foolish or extremely brave to challenge the Emperor of Three Systems like this.

Granted, if this had happened on one of his more important planets, he would not be so amused. Furaku was a backwater that threw little weight in the grand scheme of things. Yet for these people, it was the world.

Their world.

But _his_ world first.

Akashi rose abruptly, shocking the others into getting up as well. “I will deliberate and give you my answer tomorrow.”

They all bowed. Some with hidden resentment, yet others with despair.

Before he left through the wooden door, he turned around. “I’d like to meet Kuroko Tetsuya on my roof tonight. Ten o’clock.”

The oldest lady present dared glance up. “He’s just…”

“I know what he is now. Ten o’clock.”

All others mumbled. He had expected a reaction, sure, but they seemed too affected. Akashi almost opened his mouth, to demand an explanation, but he deemed it better not to seem ignorant before them all.

Kuroko nodded. “I will be there, Your Majesty.”

Ah, that soft voice. Was it artifice too?

Akashi spent a pleasant evening in the wooden house he occupied for this short visit. Everything smelled like spring on Furaku and the air was clean. Most the small planet was forest, with large lakes for fishing. High above the trees, he could see little insects travel, lightning up the night.

Its only moon was large, so big that some astronomists viewed the two as a binary system, instead of as a planet and a moon.

When he had been a young prince, Akashi had visited once and loved the temporary lifting of stress and responsibility on this backwater. He had that same feeling now as he watched the moon rise and the day fall.

Just before ten, he spotted a little shadow outside. It was only now that he was looking for it, that he could distinguish Kuroko.

His guards let him in downstairs. Akashi leaned back in his chair and drank wine he had brought from his capital planet, as Kuroko entered the roof. He wore a long white robe, giving him an even more exotic appearance.

He sank to his knees before him, and bowed his head. “Greetings, Your Majesty.”

Akashi looked down on him. “You got me good.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Don’t play dumb..” Akashi handed him his glass. “Drink.”

“I…”

Akashi frowned. “It is considered an honour to drink with me, or so I’m told.”

Kuroko took the glass with both hands and took the tiniest sip.

“Do you like it?”

“I do not know yet.”

“Drink more.”

A feeling that he did not entirely recognize took hold of Akashi as he watched as the young man drink the red liquid.

Akashi took the glass from him and put it on the ground. “Rise, Kuroko.”

They both stood up. Akashi took Kuroko’s hand, which made the other tense up. How afraid were these people of him?

“Come,” he said gently and walked him to the edge of the roof.

They watched the moon for minutes. Akashi could tell that Kuroko had to fight the urge to look at him.

“You wish to speak?” he asked.

“May I?”

“You may.”

“We are simple people.”

“And try to keep your traditions?”

“Not so much traditions, as our happiness and health.”

Akashi gave him a look. “You suffer under my rule?”

“If you allow your corporations to take hold here, we will be marginalized.”

Akashi opened his mouth, but Kuroko held up his hand. “You allowed me to speak. Didn’t you?”

“I…did.” He frowned. Not even Akashi’s most trusted inner circle had ever silenced him. Yet Kuroko had a point. He was also intrigued where this might lead, even if he got the sense that getting too pulled in by this young man was dangerous.

“We are willing to sell wood and have people visit our planet as guests that will abide by our laws. But nothing will be build in stone.”

“You demand a lot.”

“Not a lot. Our freedom to live as we have always.”

“In that case, I will offer you independence. Full and total.”

Kuroko swallowed, looked at him with wide open eyes. “You…would?”

“I will sign tomorrow if you want.”

Silence reigned for a long time.

“I did not mean to go that far,” Kuroko whispered.

“You remembered then. That it was your people who once requested to join us for protection?”

“I remember.”

“Independence will mean your freedom. Yet, if someone else attacks, I will not help you again. Your planet of wood dwellers would not stand the slightest chance against even a moderately advanced society.”

Kuroko knelt down. “I beg your forgiveness.”

Akashi took his hand, raising him up. “Do not feel ashamed. You did well against an adversary with a stronger position than yourself.”

“My apologies. I did not mean for you to think of us as...”

“I will grant you your wishes.” Akashi cut in. “Yet, I ask in return that you shall take up and raise two hundred orphans of our poorest planets.”

Finally, Kuroko’s face relaxed for it was a mild demand. “I think that might be arranged.”

Akashi turned back to admire the view. “Last time I was here, people from neighbouring villages barely spoke to each other. You did well in creating this council, Tetsuya.”

The young man gasped at the use of his first name.

“From now on, we will not be enemies, will we?”

Kuroko gave him another surprised look, before he bowed. “Of course not, My Emperor.”

“Then answer me truthfully: what will be the consequences of you visiting me?”

“Please convey your meaning?”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed at this evasion. “How will this affect your standing with your compatriots?”

“You imagine they think I’m being bribed by you?” Kuroko asked, after a pause.

“I think there is something more to this.”

Kuroko glanced at him, realized this was a test and they both knew it. One lie, and Kuroko would destroy any possibility of trust.

“They will think you summoned me to have sexual intercourse with you.”

“Oh?”

“My village is crossed by many streams that originate from our tallest mountain. The water are tears from the moon. It has been considered holy for centuries.” Kuroko looked up at the sky, which was dominated by the large moon. “Having sexual relations with one of my people is said to bring long life.”

Akashi was intrigued despite himself. “And this is believed by all on this world?”

“A century ago, perhaps. Now most consider it nonsense.”

“Until today.”

“Yes, until the most powerful person they will ever meet, chose to have me, or so they’ll assume.” Kuroko knelt to kiss his hand. “My visit to you will elevate the standing of my village.”

“You are most welcome.” Akashi smiled. “Now off you go.”

"Your Majesty." Getting up, Kuroko’s gaze crossed his once more, before he left the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel to "Found", which also includes the Guardians of the Galaxy. I enjoyed writing that story so much that I felt inspired to write about how Akashi and Kuroko first met.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as well!
> 
>  **Next time:** Akashi invites Kuroko to his home planet.


	2. Pulling Together

Akashi turned over the little package that had been sent to him by Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima had it tested to make sure it had not been poisoned before he had handed it to him. The young doctor had not understood Akashi’s annoyance at this delay.

Perhaps Akashi did not entirely understand it himself.

He took it to his office. It was one of the longest days of the year, light lasting 25 hours out of 27. The people on his Capital Planet always got antsy around this time and he usually made sure he was present to keep an eye out.

From his big window, Akashi could see the tall buildings and the articificial floating islands with shops on it, still doing business at this hour.

Turning away from it, he opened the package. A smell that was unique to Furaku greeted him. He closed his eyes, imagining himself back on that low roof with Kuroko.

When he opened them again, he saw that Kuroko had sent him honey, as well as a woodcarving. Inspecting it, he realized that it represented Kuroko’s home planet itself. People waved from wooden buildings surrounded by trees. The workmanship was far from perfect, but Akashi liked this souvenir and wondered if Kuroko himself had made it.

A little note lay under the wood. He folded it open.

_Your Majesty,_

_I hope you will appreciate this small token of my esteem._

_Some of the orphans you have sent here have a hard time adjusting, but most are thriving. It was, all in all, a good idea to have them send here. I have helped coordinate communications between the three orphanages and try to find employment for the older ones, as well as families who might want to take in the younger. It is important work, that I value greatly._

_If I might ever be of further assistance to you, please rely on me._

_Your servant,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya of Furaku_

Akashi tapped the paper against his face. He imagined the smell of wet wood and longed for Kuroko’s own unique smell. He dropped the note in confusion.

Only once had he really talked to Kuroko Tetsuya. How could he be so affected by him?

Yet, Kuroko had frequently been in his thoughts in the months since he had left Furaku. His courage and intelligence had impressed him, as well as his honest desire to protect his planet.

He needed people like that at his side.

Akashi took up pen and paper, deciding to communicate the old-fashioned way as well, and began to write.

*...

Despite the curious looks from Ogiwara and his grandmother, Kuroko had not spoken about the Emperor’s offer for three days. He wanted to think it over by himself and only tell them once he had an answer.

Sitting on a hill overlooking his village, he watched the roofs change colours as darkness slowly set in. Down below, people sat with their feet in the streams, talking about the seasonal migration of forest creatures or the quality of the baker’s pies.

It was so very peaceful.

He looked up, at the largest star in Three Systems. The Capital Planet and several of the Empire’s most powerful planets orbited it. He wanted to see other places as well. He knew now that Akashi had been serious when he wanted them to retain contact and he could not but feel a little excited by that as well.

His choice was made. If he did not like it, he could always return.

Or so he told himself.

*...

Kuroko jumped to the side, only barely evading the fast flyer with the cheering youths in it. The whole city had turned into one large party. The whole capital planet of Rogania had, probably. For the first time in three decades, they had won the All Systems Cup again. For Kuroko this was new. Batball wasn’t popular on his planet at all and he had never seen such craziness over a game.

“They’re not normally this mad,” Kise said, as he guided Kuroko towards the palace. “Just relieved that we didn’t humiliate them like last year.”

“Are the people on your planet this happy when they win?” Kuroko asked.

Kise, who in his own planet’s green attire could not be more contrasting with all the red, sighed. “Happier.”

All around them people wore crimson red, the colour of the Emperor’s home planet. Kuroko felt even more nervous at seeing them. They were all athletic, strongly built people. Most were tall, in fact Akashi was probably shorter than 90% of them. He could not imagine why the Emperor would invite him here. On his way here, he had been afraid he would ask for more concessions, but seeing the casual opulence of this planet, Kuroko realized how unimportant Furaku must be.

If Akashi decided tomorrow that Furaku was a nuisance, he could blast it out of the sky on a whim and not even be affected.

The palace did not shine with gold, as he had half expected. Instead it was a bulky building, flanked by towers on all sides. To Kuroko, stone buildings were already oppressive, but these dark walls were infused with the hardest materials in the universe. It made him hesitate to get closer.

“The Emperor normally doesn’t invite people to his private rooms, so it’s quite an honour for you,” Kise told him. “Don’t you agree?”

“Of course,” Kuroko said blandly. Did this Kise really expect him to compromise himself by saying anything foolish?

Two young women waved their red flags at them and threw a look at Kuroko’s brown tunic, which was a little bit too long. Like all young women and men on this planet, they wore their hair short. “Hey Kise, are you gonna be in a play again?”

“Not tonight.” He winked. “Got business.”

As they ran on, Kise turned for Kuroko. “Maybe you would like to change before you meet him?”

Kuroko knew that his clothes were conspicuous amongst the much more fashionable crowd here. Yet he shook his head. “I come as a representative of my planet. I assume our Emperor would value our traditions as much as those here?”

Kise threw him a sly look. “Not stupid, are you?”

“I am as you find me.”

Tall, menacing guards looked down on them as they approached the gates. Yet none blocked their way. Kuroko side-eyed their weapons. He had never seen anything like them. It reminded him of his own planet’s backwardness when it came to defence. Only one of these guards could murder a whole village without them being able to stop it.

They stepped into a large hallway, with a grand staircase. No paintings graced the walls, but depictions of strange animals had been carved into the hard material itself. It must have taken great skill to do so.

“That’s a Libonaire.” Kise pointed at a short-haired creature with a long body and tail. “It’s my planet’s symbol.”

“Are they friendly?” Kuroko asked.

“They keep to themselves, but murder you if you get into their territory.”

“Ah.”

“They’re very graceful though, don’t you think?” Kise asked, as they climbed the stairs.

Kuroko nodded.

At the top, they entered a small elevator. Kuroko had only been in one once before, when he made a trip to neighbouring Leoi2, the only other planet he had visited until today. Yet that had slowly taken him up three floors. This one lifted him twenty floors in a manner of seconds. Holding onto the wall, Kuroko threw a panicked look at Kise.

It spoke for the blond that he did not laugh at him derisively. Instead, he smiled, and laid his hand on his shoulder. “It freaked me out the first time as well.”

Since Kise hailed from the most flashy planet in Three Systems, Kuroko doubted this, but he liked his kindness.

When the doors mercifully opened, Kuroko jumped onto steady ground. This hallway was narrower than the one downstairs. Furaku was known for its talented painters, but they only depicted lifelike scenes and portraits. The art on these walls was nothing like that. Abstract, with lots of red and black, it fascinated Kuroko.

“Did you have a good flight?”

Kuroko spun around, finding himself looking at the man who ruled this planet, as well as Kise’s, his own and several others. Dressed purely in black, his red hair contrasted with the fabric. His eyes were as piercing as Kuroko remembered. This trip here had made him realize more than before how powerful this man was.

He sunk to his knees, as was custom. “Your Majesty.”

Akashi took his hand and raised him up, as he had done on Furaku. “I don’t think this is necessary between us anymore.”

“Your Majesty?”

“I do not desire this formality from you.”

“Yeah,” Kise said. “You can just call him Akashicchi if you like.”

The Emperor’s glance silenced the blond. “You may go.”

Kise nodded. “Okay. Have a good evening.”

Despite his dismissive words, Kuroko could tell these two were close. He would never have dreamed of speaking to the Emperor in that casual way before this day.

“You can call me by my last name in private. Please follow me, we have a lot to discuss.”

Nervous, Kuroko stepped into the office. It looked out over the city. Twilight had begun to set in.

“You showed me a view of your home. This is mine,” Akashi said.

Kuroko looked out, still amazed by all the lights that did not come from sun, stars or moons.

The Emperor handed him another glass of wine. It was the same brand as the one they had enjoyed on Furaku.

“Thank you, Your…”

“Akashi,” he was reminded.

“Yes.”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?”

“My three systems are little united. All that binds my planets is my authority and the knowledge that they will be undefended if they go their separate ways.”

“That is so,” Kuroko admitted, thinking of Furaku and its closest neighbour.

“I wish for more communication and exchange between them. I need people who are willing to facilitate this.”

“And you think I could help you?”

“Yes. By carrying mail and gifts, from one planet to the other.”

Kuroko put down his glass. “I am most honoured, but I doubt I am the right person.”

“You are. Your planet is no threat to anyone. You don’t even have a batball team. I doubt anyone has a serious grudge against your people. That works to your advantage.”

“Actually, the people of our neighbour Leoi2 are…”

“Not the main issue here,” Akashi cut in. “You would be an excellent good-will ambassador. I will outfit a ship for you, with which you can bring gifts from one planet to the other.”

“I can’t fly.”

Akashi nodded. “That’s why you will get training here. I am looking forward to your progress.”

“I have not said yes, My Emperor.”

“You do not have to, if you prefer a quiet life. Something tells me you don’t.”

Kuroko stared outside.

“I travel a lot too. We can meet on occasion and advise each other.”

“That would honour me greatly,” Kuroko said.

“I don’t need your hollow phrases.”

“I mean it.” Kuroko turned to face him. “And I gladly accept your offer.”

“That is good. Kise will help you adjust. Your training starts in five days.”

“Thank you for your concern for me.”

Akashi glanced at him, before signing a paper and handing it to Kuroko. “Your salary for the first two months.”

Kuroko took the paper, but did not leave yet. “May I ask you something?”

“You may.”

“This is your home planet, is it not?”

Akashi nodded.

“Why do you not wear red today?”

“I think you know the answer to that question.”

“You need to stay impartial, even in the face of winning the championship,” Kuroko concluded.

Amused, Akashi unbuttoned his black coat. Underneath it, he wore a red shirt. “Can you keep a secret?”

Kuroko nodded once. “I will, Akashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Kise takes Kuroko for a trip. Akashi might not be pleased with the result.


	3. Six Towers

Kise’s bracelets jingled when he knocked at the door. He laughed at Kuroko’s messy hair when he opened it. “Just woke up?”

“The journey was long and I am trying to adjust to the difference in gravity.” He lifted up his arm slowly. “Everything is heavy here.”

“You’ll get used to it soon.” Kise gave him his most winning smile. “Ready?”

“For what?”

“I’m going to show you around today.”

“A moment please.” The door closed in Kise’s face. A little taken aback, he stood there, in the long hall. Curious pilots-in-training passed by, wondering why such a senior diplomat loitered in front of a new trainee’s door.

Kuroko came out with slightly neater hair. Wearing a robe of rough, brown linen, he looked even more old-fashioned than the day before.

He locked the door and put the key in his pouch. “Where shall we go first?”

“The Six Towers,” Kise said. “Every tourist visits those.”

They passed the training grounds and several planes, all in the shadow of the Imperial Palace. The air force was considered the heart of the empire’s power and its training facilities were right next to the palace. In old times, when the Empire had only consisted of this planet, that had been of vital importance in protecting the Imperial Family.

Kise looked up at the imposing building and imagined Akashi watching them from above. 

“Can you fly?” Kuroko asked.

“I got basic training, but that’s it,” Kise said, nodding at a group of pilots that passed by in their dark-red uniforms. “I am licensed to fly two types of civilian planes.”

Kise’s personal pilot waited for them. A middle-aged lady, she made the smallest bow at Kise.

“Gertruide, good morning.”

She rolled her eyes when he took her hand to kiss.

“Have a seat, Kuroko,” Kise said.

A little unsure, Kuroko took place in the open-roofed flyer. Its cushions were of a material had never encountered before and much softer than the couch Kuroko had at home. Though made of strong material, its brown paint gave the illusion of wood. He wasn’t sure what effect its creator had been going for, but guessed it was meant to look classy. Kise helped him with his safety belt.

“Ready, sir?” Gertruide asked, in an accent unknown to Kuroko.

“Yes, please.”

“This early in the morning, especially after a batball victory, the people of my planet would have a long lie-in,” Kise said, as they began to make height. “But not here.”

Kuroko peeked over the side. Everywhere people ran, preparing their bodies for the day. He had trouble walking without getting out of breath in this stronger gravity, but it seemed like they were immune to it. A young woman somersaulted from one building to another, while three guys sped by on the most miniscule flying object Kuroko had ever seen.

“I get tired looking at them sometimes,” Kise confided. “They never take a breath.”

Kuroko said nothing.

“What do you think of them?” Kise asked.

“I can not make judgment so soon.”

“Yet they intrigue you, don’t they?”

“Do they really fight every evening?” Kuroko asked after a pause.

“Fight?” Kise smiled. “They wouldn’t call it that. But yes, they tend to spar and test their fighting skills against each other most days.”

“Is that why the young people have short hair?” Kuroko asked.

“Ah. No. That has a more romantic reason.”

“Romantic.” Kuroko tasted the word and glanced at a ship that sped by dangerously close below them. 

“Of all the peoples in the Empire, it’s often the boisterous ones that are most emotional about tradition.” Kise leaned back against the red cushions. “Here, all unmarried people cut their own hair and keep it short. The Emperor’s hair is fairly long compared to most others, but still shorter than that of most married people.” 

Kuroko turned to look at him. “Oh? Why is that?”

It was interesting how Kuroko’s interest increased the moment Kise mentioned Akashi.

“It is the privilege and right of a spouse to cut their mate’s hair.” Kise lovingly combed his own long hair with his fingers, as if he was glad the Capital’s traditions did not extend to his own planet. “It’s one reason why marital strife never lasts long. If you see a couple with bizarre hair, you will know what happened.”

“That is interesting.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Kise liked having an audience, as the people of his own planet were often bored when he talked about the habits of other planets. “If someone wants to propose, they will give you a knife, or a pair of scissors. If you accept, you will have to cut a lock of their hair.”

The flyer made a sharp turn upwards. No more buildings blocked their view. Kuroko almost stood up when he saw the six towers getting closer.

“They are enormous!”

“Yes, the biggest buildings in the Empire.”

In different colours, they all reached well beyond the clouds. They shared the same slender shape, though the tops all ended differently. Only one had a flat roof, where landing was possible.

“They symbolise the six moons orbiting the Capital planet,” Kise said.

“I heard about them… but I thought… they were just as tall as big trees.”

Kise pointed to the most northern tower. “That one has a tree inside.”

“Inside? Without light?” Kuroko let out.

“Panels catch the light of our star and shower the leaves with it inside. It is the tower that symbolizes the smallest moon, which is covered with plants.”

Kuroko stared at the structures. Kise had already figured out he was intelligent, but it would take a lot to process all the wonders of the Capital after his rather sheltered existence so far. To Kuroko, his neighbour Leoi2 was a big, advanced world. Now he learned how backwards even that planet actually was. If he wanted to survive in the Main System, Kuroko would have to learn fast.

Kise was a little taken aback when he saw Kuroko’s big eyes staring at him. “Thank you. For showing me all this.”

It was then that Kise resolved to do everything he could to help him adjust.

He patted Kuroko’s unruly hair. “You are welcome.”

“Will we visit all of them today?”

“All but that one.” Kise pointed at the red tower at the edge. “That one is completely solid. No way in. The moon it stands for can only be visited by the Akashi family and its personal retainers. Even I have never been.”

He expected annoyance or barely concealed envy at that symbol of Akashi power, but Kuroko just stared at it. “It is fascinating.”

Experts decorated the tower to their left with gold spray to make it sparkle even more. Symbolizing the biggest moon, it was the most popular tower with tourists. They circled it, getting closer to the landing patch on the top.

“The two princesses will enter a new year of school there next week,” Kise said.

Kuroko nodded. The two sisters had the same great-grandparents as the current emperor had. As he had no siblings or children, the eldest of them was likely to succeed Akashi if he passed away.

“Have you ever met them?” Kuroko asked, as Gertruide landed the flyer effortlessly.

“A few times. The oldest is a true Capital girl; strong, athletic, outspoken.”

“And the younger?”

“Solemn, barely speaks.”

“Does the Emperor spend a lot of time with them?”

“He is involved in deciding their curriculum and meets them whenever he goes to the moons.”

“So, he doesn’t.”

Kise undid his seatbelt. “It is not appreciated on this planet to talk small about the Akashi family.”

“I did not mean it in that way,” Kuroko said, following Kise to an elevator. “I do apologize.”

“It’s fine.” Kise winked. “The people on my planet love gossiping about them.”

Kuroko did not smile.

“That was an invitation to ask more,” Kise said.

“I would not want to go against the custom of this planet.”

“Then we won’t call it gossiping, but exchange of information.” Kise pressed the button for the sixth floor. “You can ask me a question on our trip down.”

This one moved less quickly than the one in the palace, for which Kuroko was grateful. “Is the Emperor happy?”

Kise’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

Kuroko looked at him with interest.

“I… never thought about it.”

Kise looked at his own feet. He considered himself Akashi’s friend, for as far as that was possible. But this little question had made him wonder. Could he be a true friend if he had never even considered his happiness?

“You do not know?”

“I guess I do not.”

A little bell rung and the doors opened. It brought Kise back to reality. “Let us have breakfast first.”

Kuroko blinked, eyes not used to the brightness all around him. Everything sparkled, from the walls to the dresses the staff wore.

“Their biggest moon is often visited by the upper-class people of my planet,” Kise said. “Many types of stone can be mined there.”

“Do they have vanilla shakes?”

“What?”

“A vanilla shake.” A happy smile spread on Kuroko’s face at the memory. “I had it once on a trip to Leoi2.”

Kise nodded. Finding Kuroko a vanilla shake became the most important mission for the day. 

*...

In the evening, Kise walked Kuroko to his small room. Tired from all the new impressions, Kuroko could barely keep his eyes open.

Though the shorter man had enjoyed visiting four of the six towers. Kise best liked seeing his face as they watched a fountain light show and people playing mini golf.

What Kuroko had been most taken with, was the large tree that had grown up in the second tower. When he had touched and looked up at it, Kise got the distinct impression Kuroko felt sorry for it.

“Let’s do this again soon,” Kise said.

Kuroko nodded. “Have a nice evening.”

“And you.”

With a skip in his step, Kise greeted the colonel that was responsible for training new recruits and made his way to the palace.

Kise found Akashi behind a large computer, tinkering with the cables. The young Emperor had been responsible for many inventions, several military.

“Ryouta, have a seat.”

He waited patiently as Akashi made a few more adjustments and then focused on his blond diplomat. “How was it?”

“My date with Kuroko? I had a great time.”

It had been said in jest, but Kise could feel the atmosphere cool several degrees.

“Date?” Akashi repeated, voice thin.

“It was quite like a date.” Kise smiled to show he was joking. “We had a nice day out at Six Towers, ate lunch in the restaurant up there, then a quick snack in the flyer on our way back.”

Akashi stood up and Kise’s smile froze on his face when he saw his eyes.

“You were not to treat this commission so lightly.”

“I thought… he’s just going to be a mail carrier right?” Kise now strongly suspected Kuroko had more import than that, but did not dare ask in the face of Akashi’s oppressive aura.

Not answering this question, Akashi fixed his eyes on him. “I think it’s time for another diplomatic mission for you.”

He had wanted to suggest Furaku, since he had grown curious for Kuroko’s planet, but Kise knew this was the last thing he should mention right now. “Wherever my Emperor commands.”

“I want all the reports from the steel mines at the Krins moons.” Akashi’s smile was far from pleasant. “Have a nice journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Akashi's interest in Kuroko deepens, but Kuroko discovers a horrible secret.


	4. The Library

Someone much stronger than him bumped against his shoulder, Kuroko had to sidestep to retain his balance.

The man who had ran into him had not even noticed the collision. His arms were far bigger than Kuroko’s and he did not seem to notice anyone who was not of the same dazzling height.

“Please be careful,” Kuroko called.

Turning back, the man looked surprised to see him there. “Who the hell are you?”

“We have been in the same running group for two weeks. I am Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“I’ve never seen you before!”

“We’ve run together several times now.” Kuroko increased his pace again. He could not keep up with even the slowest of these future fighter pilots, but had made progress. Even on a warm day like this, he was not out of breath after three circles around the track.

The redhead had stopped though, looking at him quizzically. “Where are you from?”

“Furaku.”

“No way! How can a Furakin join this program?”

Put out, Kuroko passed him by. “I have been personally selected by his Majesty.”

“…oh.” Any further insult was prevented by this statement.

“You are from Leoi2?” Kuroko asked, as he was passed again easily.

“Yeah, so stay out of my way.”

Kuroko said nothing. He did not want to cause issues so soon in his training, but this Kagami always seemed to be in a bad mood. Most of the other students barely knew where Leoi2 was located and it pissed him off, made him want to prove himself even more.

Tired, Kuroko looked up at the palace and found new strength. He imagined Akashi watching him from one of those windows and did not want to appear weak before him.

Deep down, he knew it was silly. The Emperor of such fast territories would have better things to do than watch a future mail man stumble himself through his training.

*…

It was the end of the financial year and Akashi’s day had been spent reviewing numbers from all his domains. When he had first come to the throne, this task had taken him weeks. He had discovered mistake after mistake in calculations to the point that he had felt insulted.

His reaction had been swift. Anyone who had displayed blatant incompetency or laziness had been fired. As the great lover of tradition, his father had always been reluctant to do this, but the younger Akashi had taken great pleasure in terrifying those who had only gotten their positions through nepotism.

After that, he had founded accountancy schools all over his Empire, most notably in Honild, Midorima’s planet. Today, he had not found a single mistake. Administrators now checked and re-checked everything before sending it to him, and no longer dared to cheat with the numbers.

Pleased with this progress, he took a break in the evening.

Taking his lantern, he headed for the library, which covered most of the upper floor of the North tower of his palace. It held more windows than the other sections of the palace. Since it was high enough to tower above most of the other buildings in the vicinity, it had a nice view of the large metropolis that was Akashi’s capital.

Though it was open to the public in the morning and afternoon, it was usually empty at night. Only those with a special permission slip could enter past 8 PM.

Yet, he was not surprised that a light was on, and that a desk was occupied by Kuroko Tetsuya. Perhaps Akashi had expected it and was this what had drawn him upstairs.

“Greetings.”

“Oh!” Kuroko got up, quickly took his book and hid it behind him. “Good evening.”

“What are you reading?” Akashi approached. “Anything you can use to help denounce my absolute rule?”

Kuroko shook his head. “No.”

“A biography of a great rebel against the Akashi dynasty?” he teased.

“No.”

“What then?”

Reluctantly, Kuroko showed him the cover. On it was a grinning crocodile. She wore a ribbon in her hair and an old-fashioned blue dress.

Akashi’s eyebrows rose. “What’s this?”

Kuroko moved the book away from him. “You’ll probably think me silly.”

“That’s likely. Yet do tell.”

“It is… my aunt used to travel more than the other people in my village. When I was a child, she would bring books for me from Leoi2. Lili and her Amazing Friends was my favourite.” Kuroko looked at the book fondly. “I never got to read the last two books in the series though.”

“I was not aware we had these volumes in our library,” Akashi said. “You are welcome to have them.”

“That is very kind, but I think it’s best they stay here, so someone else might read them.”

Akashi was pretty sure few people on his planet would want to read them, but did not voice this.

“But I am sorry,” Kuroko said. “You will want to use this library for important research. I shall depart and bid you a good night.”

“Stay,” Akashi said simply. “I came here for the same reason as you: to relax.”

“I… thank you.”

“Does she go on adventures?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko still had not sat down again. “Who?”

“Lili.”

“Yes, she does. She travels around the Three Systems and makes friends everywhere she goes.”

“Do they have the first book here?”

“I saw it on the same shelf.”

“Get it for me, please.”

Kuroko hesitated, believing he was joking, but when Akashi just waited expectingly, he scurried off down the aisle.

Two minutes later, he came back, carrying a book with a faded cover.

“Thank you.”

Akashi opened the pages. As a child, he had always had his books prescribed to him.

Mathematics, languages, economics, history, technology and warfare had been on the menu daily. The only semi-novels he had been allowed to read had been about exemplary leaders or armies. Even his gentle mother would have frowned at him reading something like this.

The story started on Kise’s planet Fivole, where a wide-eyed Lili first went to a design school. With the help of a sheep and two mice, she managed to set up a sock store. Every few pages had a picture, of the animals knitting socks or fighting against the giant moths that threatened to destroy them.

He looked up when Kuroko blew into his hands. “Are you cold?”

“A little. I am not used to being in buildings that can keep the warmth out like this.”

Akashi knew the average temperatures of all his planets: Furaku’s was very stable and never below 294 degrees Kelvin.

To Kuroko’s surprise, Akashi took his pale hands and rubbed them. Kuroko’s first tensed, then relaxed under his touch. Akashi enjoyed the feel of him. He hadn’t touched anyone for a long time. Minutes he spent on warming them.

“Thank you,” Kuroko said softly.

“It is the least I can do after you introduced me to Lili’s books.”

Kuroko smiled. “You like it?”

Akashi captured his gaze. “I do.”

“I am looking forward to hearing who your favourite characters will be.”

“Let us meet for tea then.”

“That would be nice,” Kuroko said. “Do you have time this week?”

“I am afraid I do not. I have to sort out accounts and will attend a conference on economic progress at the end of this week.”

“Then please let me know when you do.”

Akashi nodded. “I will.”

*

Minutes after Akashi had left, Kuroko put down his book. He could still feel Akashi’s hands on his own.

Kuroko stared at nothing for a good while.

A few times before, he had been attracted to someone. Once, he had thought that he had fallen in love and been hurt for it. Yet this growing need to be close to Akashi was new to him.

It would also be naïve, dangerous and extremely stupid to allow these feelings to grow.

Akashi would marry someone influential, everyone knew that. Even if he would marry partly for love, he would never fall for someone as insignificant as Kuroko Tetsuya from Furaku. The Emperor could have people from any planet and any type he liked. He had but to snap his fingers and a person of his exact preferment could be found to share his bed.

Kuroko did not yet consider he might be exactly that.

Knowing he would not be able to sleep any time soon, he took his lantern and walked past the rows and rows of books.

When he was in the historical section, he started reading the titles. He skipped the military tomes and found his way to books about Akashi’s dynasty of Emperors and Empresses.

He took two smaller books from their shelves and dragged them back to the desk.

Like the other books, they held no dust, as noiseless machines in the ceilings filtered the air continuously. He therefore had no idea if they were often read or not.

Browsing through the heavier one, he looked at the pictures. The reigns of Akashi’s grandfather, great-aunt and great-grandmother were all represented, which meant the book would be a couple of decades old at the most. Kuroko had learned about all these rulers at school, but his knowledge about anything before them was more hazy.

He saw pictures of those that had gone before, all redheads. One had an large beard, while an ancient Empress had scars all over her face. Kise’s planet Fivole had been added to the Empire during her reign, and Furaku had still been independent at that time.

Akashi family members of the junior branch that had brought forth the Emperor’s current heirs were represented as well. The younger sister of Akashi’s grandfather was depicted with her tall husband from the Krins Moons. Unsmilingly, they had glared into the camera.

Knowing he would really need to go to sleep at some point, Kuroko closed the book and opened the other. Immediately he got the sense he was touching something special. Everything was hand-written and the parchment felt soft to his fingertips.

Pages were filled with descriptions of traditional ceremonies and regulations. Everything from the right way to sing for the Emperor to the types of required curtains was in there.

Kuroko skipped a few chapters and found a page on which part of the text had been scratched out. Automatically, he was drawn to the paragraphs below. As he read line after line, his eyes widened. Dread filled him. Things he should have never known about the Emperor filled his mind.

Shocked, he closed the book abruptly.

He had read something he had never heard anything about and doubted was knowledge to almost anyone.

Kuroko hurried back to the shelves with the books and put them as he thought he had found them.

No longer in a light mood, Kuroko turned off the light and left the library. He made for his room in the dark and almost tripped as he made his way to his room. Though he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep, he couldn’t for a long while. All he could feel was anger, and intense pity for the man he called Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Time:** Akashi confronts Kuroko.


	5. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have had a massive writer's block. I do plan to finish this story, though and will update more regularly again.

Holding a small computer in the palm of his hand, Kuroko opened the door to the canteen. Wet strands of hair stuck to his forehead. Showers were much colder than the pleasant baths he took on Furaku and he still found them unpleasant. He was getting used to the stronger gravity though, and no longer felt as tired as when he had first arrived.

Things were much more expensive here than at home, but his salary would support him if he did nothing extravagant. He could even save a little, and send it home to Ogiwara, who helped care for his grandmother. Content with this knowledge, Kuroko tried another flavour of that quintessential drink of the Capital: the milkshake. It was of a yellow fruit he had never seen before. The taste was okay, but he decided to go with vanilla next time again.

Kagami entered as Kuroko sat down behind an empty table. Though people on most planets were taller than Furakins, those of Leoi2 were amongst the tallest. Kagami projected confidence as he headed over to the counter. He put down a recently washed tray and filled it with yogurt, bread, chicken wings, dumplings, pickled vegetables, two burgers, marmalade and a bowl of mayonnaise.

Disgusted at the idea of eating this weird combination of foods, Kuroko focused on his computer. He pressed a few buttons, put in his earphones and watched an introduction to military formations while sipping from the milkshake. 

Loud shouting disrupted his concentration. He peeked up right when Kagami got thrown into the table next to him.

“Know your place, farmer trash!”

A pilot, bulkier than Kagami, glared at the redhead. Kuroko fumbled to take out his earphones.

Kagami rushed in to punch the guy’s face. Before he knew it, Kuroko had jumped between them, catching Kagami’s fist with his shoulder. He fell back against another rectuit, grunting in pain.

“What the…what are you doing, you idiot?!” Kagami yelled.

On the floor, holding his hurt shoulder, Kuroko looked up at him. “Stop this now.”

“The jerk’s been after me for days!” Kagami yelled.

“If you hit a senior, you will be thrown out of the air force.”

“Huh?”

Kuroko frowned. “You did not know?”

Colonel Aida rushed into the canteen. “What is going on here?”

“This guy attacked me!” the pilot yelled. “Lock him up.”

Aida’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t command me. At attention. Now!”

The man jumped straight, weary now.

“What did you do, Kagami?” she asked, menace in her voice.

“It was not right for Kagami to get so angry,” Kuroko said. “Yet it was also not right for this pilot to bully a pilot-in-training.”

The fury in her eyes turned him to silence.

“Kagami will have midnight guard duty for ten days. And you can join him for speaking when not spoken to.”

Kuroko bowed his head, accepting his punishment. He was glad that Kamagi was wise enough to keep his mouth shut as well. The pilot did not dare risk another glare, with Aida eyeing him suspiciously.

As he left the canteen, Kagami caught up with him. “Why did you do that? Why did you help me?”

“It was not right.”

“Not right?”

“Indeed.”

Kagami frowned. “You’re weird.”

“You’re not the first to find me so.”

Kuroko headed to the practice grounds, but Kagami still followed him.

“Yes?”

“I… thank you.”

“That is of no matter.”

“It is actually.” Kagami sighed. “You saved my future. I owe you.”

“Just don’t snore as much as you do now.”

“I snore?”

“Hear you every night.”

Kagami grinned. “You’re a bit of a jerk, aren’t you?”

*

It was on the third day after Akashi had met Kuroko in the library that he went back there. He had hoped to meet the young Furakin again, but found it devoid of people. Yet something felt weird, different from how he had left it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the library, taking in its entire lay-out.

He moved, heading towards the shelves that kept the history books.

Something had been disturbed there. His fingers moved over the volumes and he picked out the two that Kuroko had held before. The one about ceremonies had been written by a former Librarian. Yet this was a different copy from the one he had in his personal study room. It was thicker and parts of it had been written by hand.

Curious, he browsed through the pages. This must have been a draft, for parts were crossed out, while other parts were added with pen.

His unease grew when he saw a different handwriting. Something had been added about a forebear’s former lover, who had preferred a Fivolian painter to the emperor. Akashi frowned. Not many knew about this.

Only someone hostile to the Akashi Dynasty, or at least the dominant line of the Akashi family, would have written that.

He turned a few more pages and found the passage that Kuroko had read and paled. For a moment, it felt as if the oxygen around him had disappeared.

Furious, he tore out the offending words and grabbed the book. He ran so fast that the guards had to look twice to make sure it was him.

Back in his own rooms, he looked at the page for minutes, to take every little detail in. Then he lit the fire in the hearth and threw in the page. The book was thrown on the desk. He would get to the bottom of this.

Yet he had something even more important to deal with.

He felt rush of shame as he thought of it.

Kuroko Tetsuya knew.

*

Kuroko turned off the light in his room, glad his guard duty was almost over. Kagami had distracted him with tales of Leoi2 during those long evenings. Though Kuroko was glad that Kagami was no longer hostile, he felt very tired now.

Tomorrow, he would have to shake it off. The last thing he wanted was to be send away for underperforming due to fatigue.

He must have drifted off a little, since Kuroko had not noticed that the door opened.

“Tetsuya.”

He blinked his eyes and then sat up abruptly.

“Your Majesty!”

Akashi sat down on the edge of his bed. Wearing just a white nightshirt, Kuroko felt vulnerable. He pulled up his blanket a little.

“You read something, did you not?”

Kuroko met his eyes, but he did it too slowly and so answered Akashi’s question.

“You read what you should not have.”

“I…” With the full power of Akashi’s attention on him, Kuroko found it hard to breathe. He suddenly realized the danger he was in. What he had learned might harm Akashi’s standing in his realm. If he was the dark Emperor some Furakins spoke of, he would likely have him murdered.

“What do I see on your face?”

Kuroko took a deep breath, willing himself to calmness. “What do you mean?”

There were emotions on Akashi’s face he could not place. “You’re afraid I will have you silenced?”

“That is the most sound course of action, is it not?” Kuroko asked.

“That was not my question.”

“I do not think you will have me killed,” Kuroko said. “That is not who you are.”

“Are you sure?”

Kuroko forced himself to meet that intense stare. “Yes.”

“And yet you present a predicament. Only my father knew of this, and three of his most trusted guards, utterly loyal to us.” Akashi said, studying him.

“I do apologize. I just wanted to learn more about you and your family. I had not thought to read anything like this,” Kuroko said.

“That book did not belong there. It was placed there for someone to find.”

“For me?” Kuroko questioned.

“I doubt it. Perhaps it had been placed there decennia ago for a long forgotten intrigue. I never noticed that section to be different from how I first knew it. Until today.”

Kuroko looked away. “I am sorry for it.”

“You already apologized.

“I am sorry that you had to go through such a thing,” Kuroko clarified.

Akashi’s eyes widened. “You are sorry, for me?”

“Nobody should be forced in that way,” Kuroko said.

“It was not always… unpleasant. We met in the dark, so they could not recognize me.”

“It is not right,” Kuroko stated with great finality. “And I wonder your father had been thinking to hurt you so.”

At this point, Kuroko had not only criticized his father, but generations of Emperors. Yet Akashi could not find insult in it. Instead, he found himself explaining.

“This practice has only been with my family for the last six generations. One of my forebears got ridiculed publicly for his lack of skill in the bedchamber. He never fully recovered his prestige after that. Since then young heirs have always had to have…sexual relations with experts. I only had to do it once a month, but I had to, even when I did not want it.” Akashi looked at his hands. “And my father...”

Kuroko leaned closer, wanting nothing more than to be trusted enough so he could help. “Yes?”

“He would demand reports from them on how I did. In the beginning, there was one that was too free with his sarcasm.”

“What happened?” Kuroko whispered.

“My father had him killed the next day. He did not want such tales to spread. Even if they could not have been sure who I was, they might have started rumours .”

“Oh!”

“His death was on me. My father told me I should become better at it to avoid this in the future.”

Akashi froze when Kuroko laid a hand on his shoulder. Emperors did not need comfort or sympathy. Yet he found peace in getting both from Kuroko.

“It was not your fault. Not even a little bit.”

“I have never been with anyone after my father passed.” Akashi did not inch away from Kuroko’s comforting fingers. “It makes them think I am cold as steel.”

“You’re not,” Kuroko whispered. “I can see that.”

Akashi did not move, knowing that if he did, he might embrace Kuroko or show other signs of weakness. They sat like that for a while and Akashi remembered the people he had shared his bed with.

Even now he still did not know exactly who they had been. One had spoken with a Fivolan dialect, but most had neutral accents. All had been highly skilled professionals.

“If you have lost all respect for me now, I do not blame you,” Akashi said.

“I have not.” Kuroko instinctively understood that Akashi might regret this forwardness tomorrow and feel humiliated in front of him. Telling Akashi more about his own past might mean more than simple, soothing words. “I have also not been with someone for a while.”

The lethargy fled from Akashi’s eyes. “But you have been with someone?”

“Yes.”

Akashi pushed back a stab of jealousy. It had no place in this conversation. “Tell me.”

“I was in love with him. Or with what he pretended to be. He paid me every courtesy, even brought me into town a few times. It impressed me a lot, since people often forget I exist.”

“What did he do to you?” Akashi asked.

“He led me up one of the hills near my village and I gave myself to him in the grass. It hurt a little, but I was also happy. Very happy.”

“Yet…”

Kuroko now also found he could not look at Akashi anymore. The pain of it had faded, but he still felt ashamed.

“It had been a joke. All his friends from town were into it. They wanted to know if sleeping with someone from my village really brought luck. He laughed… they all did.” Kuroko shook off the memory. “I was foolish.”

“You still recall the name of this person, do you not?”

Kuroko found Akashi’s eyes burning.

“Yes. Why?”

“This cannot be tolerated.”

It was the second that Kuroko felt Akashi’s overwhelming anger that he believed Akashi had developed genuine affection for him.

“It was a joke. I should not have fallen for it.”

“It is despicable behaviour. His name?”

Kuroko shook his head. “It was four years ago. And I came to him willingly.”

Akashi, who never had to ask anything twice, nevertheless understood he should let it rest. For now, at least. Kuroko had trusted him with this. If he turned this into an interrogation, he would only emulate his father’s controlling ways.

“There is no reason for you to be ashamed, Tetsuya.” Akashi closed his eyes, imaging Kuroko naked on Furaku’s grass. What he wouldn’t have given to be his first.

The thought did not shock him, but he knew he would have to get rid of it.

“I thank you for your honesty tonight. Is there any service I might do for you?” he asked, to go back to safer ground.

“Can you stay for a bit?” Kuroko asked softly.

“Stay?”

“Until I’m asleep.”

So much for safe ground.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Akashi knows he has to stay away from Kuroko, but finds this hard.


End file.
